In data exchange between two parties, if either party wants to obtain a data exchange record of the data exchange, it may directly log in to the user account of a third-party data exchange platform that handles the data exchange. A fourth party not participating in the data exchange is normally unable to obtain the data exchange record from the third-party platform. Instead, it may obtain the data exchange record indirectly from the two parties participating in the data exchange.